


Compliments to the Chef

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hey ya'll ever seen Sweeney Todd?, how to tag but also not give whole fic away?, strap in fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Obi-wan has gone missing, so Bail is sent to search for him.He finds him, alright... just not the way he expected.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Count Dooku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Compliments to the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> FBI watchlist, here I come!

Bail Organa never really considered himself a skilled negotiator. Of course he knew about politics and convincing his fellow senators to vote how he wanted… but that was about it.

He never really expected to find himself negotiating with a rogue Jedi when a certain member had disappeared. Normally they would have sent in Kenobi, but that wasn’t exactly an option right now. And yet here he was, sitting at a grand table topped with a pristine white table cloth across from the count in question. 

Obi-wan Kenobi had fallen off the map a few months ago and no one had been able to find him since then. Not even the man’s former padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

And so the Council had requested Bail meet with one of their former members. Apparently Dooku didn’t mind politicians, though was likely to try and disembowel a council member if they dared to set foot in his duchy. 

Not exactly a good sign considering Kenobi was a Council member himself. 

Yet at the same time the Order had classified their former member as “not-dangerous”, which was a whole other level of confusion. 

Despite the rather terrifying warnings, the count had been the height of decorum as the two men made idle small talk. And soon Bail found himself starting to admire the older man.

Nevertheless he was still grateful for the small communicator chip hidden within his ear. Should things get too out of hand a team of Jedi Shadows lay hidden in wait, prepared to spring to his aid at a moment’s notice. 

Fortunately the Count hadn’t seemed to notice it yet.

A servant placed a plate of meat on the table in front of him before quickly departing. Bail risked a quick glance and was greeted with the sight of a delicious looking piece of meat prepared on his plate. It looked like some kind of sirloin exquisitely prepped and prepared. 

“It’s not poisoned. You can eat it if you would like,” the count spoke up. “After all, you are my guest here, senator.”

“Thank you,” Organa replied before hesitantly tucking in. 

It wasn’t that he outright distrusted the count, well he did, but after a lifetime as a politician you learned to be a little hesitant. The Alderaanian senator cut off a corner of the steak and carefully placed it in his mouth. After several moments revealing the count had told the truth did he allow himself to swallow.

“It’s delicious, thank you.”

And it was. A nice, slightly chewy texture with some good marbling. And whatever seasoning the count's chefs used really brought out the flavor really well.

Oddly enough, the appearance reminded Bail of bantha meat. However the flavor was much more akin to some kind of swine. The mystery both captivated and befuddled the senator in its simplicity as he tried to place just what animal the meat came from.

“What kind of meat is this?” He inquired curiosity.

For a fraction of a second the count hesitated, just short enough to strike Organa as odd.

“I’m not sure myself,” the older man admitted after savoring his own forkful. “My chefs prepare me something new every day.”

Satisfied with the answer, Bail merely nodded along. And just like that the two slipped back into small talk over the rims glasses. Blood red wine poured freely into crystal glasses. 

At last Bail elected to bring up the big question. “Count Dooku, as much as I have enjoyed this meeting, I didn’t come here for a simple visit.”

“I figured as much,” the former Jedi replied. “Considering the communicator in your right ear, senator.”

At that Bail’s heart skipped a beat. “V-very good, count,” he replied, trying his best to still remain neutral. “Your senses must be very keen.”

“You flatter me, senator,” The older man replied. He paused to take an elegant sip from his wine glass before continuing. “Now, why don’t you tell me why you have come all this way.”

“Ah, yes,” Bail swallowed nervously, trying to push his anxiety down. “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but Obi-wan Kenobi has gone missing-”

“Oh?” Dooku replied, arching a silver eyebrow. “That’s very much not like him.” 

“Y-you know Kenobi?” Bail blinked in surprise. 

“Of course,” the count rebuked. “I trained Qui-gon, who trained him. He is my grandpadawan.”

Bail nodded in understanding. From what he could tell training Lineages were the closest thing the Jedi had to a family. And as such Lineage members were almost surprisingly close to one another, especially considering the no-attachment rule. 

Of course there was a darker side to families as well. From Bail’s experience someone was more likely to be kidnapped by a relative than most others. Meaning it wouldn’t be too surprising if Dooku decided to kidnap the young Master.

Perhaps that’s why the Council decided to send someone to speak with Dooku.

“I was wondering if you had seen Kenobi recently.”

To his surprise the count gave a sinister chuckle. “Dear senator, you already know where Kenobi is.”

Bail frowned in confusion. But… he didn’t. No one had received word of Obi-wan since the man’s disappearance. The senator hadn't seen the Jedi on his way to Serrano and certainly not after… or had he?

The steak.

The reality hit him like a hover train, the senator jumping back with a horrified cry. As he did his wine glass fell, spilling crimson over the clean white tablecloth. Making the sight look like the murder scene it was.

And then the senator was etching, bringing up chunks of his Jedi friend as he did so.

Oh stars above!

Through it all the Count watched with calm eyes, taking a leisurely drink from his glass of blood red wine.


End file.
